


Dean Said Yes

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean said yes but it didn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal 8-28-16.

**Title:** Dean Said Yes  
**Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)**dragonspell**  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Lucifer/Michael (Sam/Dean)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Non-con. AU (Michael possessed Dean). Dean POV. PWP.  
**Summary:** Dean said yes but it didn't help.  
**Word Count:** 1160

  
The—the _thing_ that is inside of Sam uses Sam’s body to hold Dean close, looming over him and purring in his ear about all of its sick, twisted fantasies. Dean tries to twist away, tries to scream back at the creature to let him go and to get the _fuck_ out of his brother but nothing happens. Nothing happens because the thing’s _brother_ is in Dean. Because Dean said yes.

This is not how it was supposed to go. Michael had promised him that this would work out better. But Dean’s lying in a bloody mess, just barely held up by Sam’s hands and Dean’s staring straight at the Devil itself. Inside of Sam’s body.

Michael’s so fucking useless, too—just another lying dickhead with wings—because he may be using Dean’s mouth to hurl insults back at Lucifer but he’s doing nothing to get himself free. He’s done nothing but lose.

It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because they’ve all lost anyway. Him, Sam, the world. They’ve all been royally screwed. Dean never should have said yes.

Dean keeps fighting to try and beat that smug smile off of the face that Lucifer’s borrowing. His heart is breaking because he doesn’t want to fight Sam, doesn’t want to hurt him, but he knows that he’s got no choice. He’s only fooling himself, though, to think that he even has a choice to fight. Deep down, he knows that. Deep down inside of him, something is already broken beyond repair.

Because he said yes.

There’s nothing he can do now but yell at Michael to get his lazy ass up and _fight, damn it_ but Michael might as well be a limp noodle for as effective as he is. Michael just lets Lucifer push them down to the ground and Dean screams in the silence of the corner of his own mind, caged and locked away from his own body as he feels his clothes being shoved aside, as he hears Lucifer’s taunting whispers in Sam’s voice. Lucifer talks about how, “You’ve always wanted this,” and “Never were strong enough to defeat me…” Dean knows that Lucifer’s not talking to him—he’s talking to the glorified parasite that’s living in Dean’s body. “Just roll over and take it slow,” Lucifer says.

Dean screams a ‘Fuck you!’ but all he hears is Michael’s quiet “No.” Dean lashes out, trying to fight Lucifer off but his hands only lightly smack at Lucifer before the Devil uses Sam’s big body to pin Dean’s arms above his head.

“You’ll like this, Michael,” Lucifer tells them, smiling down at them like he’s inviting them for a picnic instead of roughly shoving down Dean’s jeans. Dean tries to kick at Lucifer, at Sam, but all he gets is two rough fingers being roughly shoved up inside of him. Michael arches Dean’s body and hisses, finally—fucking _finally_ —trying to move away but he doesn’t get far. Sam’s big hands stop him and Lucifer chuckles. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Dean finds himself flipped over and staring at the ground as he feels Sam’s hands dragging his hips upward and he jeans pooling around his knees. No. No! Dean keeps trying to scream because it’s his brother’s body that’s behind him, forcing him upward and God, please, no!

Michael doesn’t even try to crawl away like Dean tries to force him to. Instead, he pontificates about how Lucifer will regret this and “How dare you,” while Lucifer just laughs with Sam’s voice.

“What are you going to do about it?” Lucifer taunts and curls his fingers inside of Dean, twisting and turning and just generally enjoying himself as Dean screams silently. “You can’t do anything, _brother_. If you could, you would have by now. We both know what _lies_ you’re saying…”

And Dean sobs as the creature that’s inside of Sam shoves pulls out his fingers and himself inside of Dean and Michael does nothing but grunt. The Devil fucks them both with Sam’s body—it’s Sam’s cock inside of him, Sam’s hands clutching his hips, Sam’s voice purring filth in his ear. “This vessel feels nice, Michael. I think you made a good choice, don’t you?” He fucks into Dean with hard, stabbing thrusts and Dean can feel the pain rocketing through his nerves. It makes him sob harder but Michael just bites his lip and bears it.

“Kind of ironic, don’t you think?” Lucifer asks. “Us, I mean. You. On the ground, in the dirt when you’ve always been so high and mighty.”

Michael growls and clutches at the ground beneath them but he’s still not trying to get away—just merely bracing himself. And why the fuck not, Dean thinks bitterly. This is just his vessel, right? This isn’t Michael himself. Dean doesn’t have a fucking clue why Michael hasn’t already abandoned Dean to his fate to let him be fucked and killed by the Devil, letting Sam’s body to do it. That would be just so like the angels. So, incredibly like them.

“That feels _nice_ , doesn’t it, Michael?” Lucifer refuses to shut up and get on with it, wanting to drag this out and Dean can do nothing but helplessly watch his own rape, a part of it and yet not at the exact same time. The _thing_ behind Dean is Sam but not Sam and it makes Dean’s heart break. “Such a _good_ body, don’t you think?”

He continues to spout off whatever random shit comes to his mind, waxing poetic about Michael’s situation in between degrading and objectifying Dean’s body as he uses it, and Michael just fucking _lets_ him. Every now and then, Michael will swipe back at Lucifer, try to catch him off-guard but all it ends in is more pain for Dean as Lucifer casually breaks his arm or dislocates his shoulder or anything else he can think of, forcing Michael to focus on healing it while Lucifer continues to take his pleasure.

“This is where you’ve always belonged, isn’t it brother?” Lucifer sneers. “Under me, just like a whore.” He fucks in hard and Michael grunts and Dean screams as Sam’s dick starts to pulse inside of Dean.

It’s as if Michael hadn’t even realized what was truly going on before because it’s _now_ that he snarls in rage and tries to flip around, only to be pinned down by Sam’s big body. “Oh, oh, oh!” Lucifer groans, his voice with a tone of delight to it. “I’d almost forgotten what that _feels_ like…” He thrusts a couple more times, getting it out of his system before he leans over Dean’s back as Michael twists underneath of him. “Was it good for you?” he asks and Dean wishes that he had died instead of saying yes.

Anything but this. Anything, God, please. Dean still begs inside his own mind for what he knows will never come. Because Dean said yes and God doesn’t care.  



End file.
